


Little Dreams

by youtubefan2



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add more tags as needed :D, Little Karl, Little Sapnap, Little dream, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, it’s not ageplay but the tagging system is weird, they’re all just really good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubefan2/pseuds/youtubefan2
Summary: Dream SMP age regression oneshots! Requests are open! These oneshots will be strictly sfw!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 98
Kudos: 543





	1. Requests

Hello! This is the requests page! Please put requests in the comments and I’ll do my best to write them when I can! I’m sorry if I don’t get to everybody’s but I’ll try my best!

A brief explanation of age regression: It’s used a coping mechanism where a person reverts back to the mindset of a child. This can be used to cope with mental health, stressors, or trauma. 

These oneshots will be sfw and there won’t be any shipping at least whilst someone is little. I do not ship minors but I’ll write about them as long as the relationship they’re engaging in is platonic! Feel free to give as much details as you want in requests and I’ll try to follow prompts as close as I can. :)

Edit: Everyone’s ideas are super cute and I don’t want to spam comments by responding to everyone but I promise I’ll try to get to them as soon as I can!


	2. Regressing During Manhunt - Little Dream, Cg! Sapnap, George, Bad, and Ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream drops during a manhunt and the others watch over him after it.

Dream was hiding from the four hunters during the manhunt. His anxiety was high and the adrenaline was pumping. He had not slept the night before and had also felt somewhat close to regressing the entire morning. They had allocated this time frame for filming and he really did not want to ruin that due to him feeling like a toddler. He was mining while shifting, hoping he had given himself enough time with his last trap to take a deep breath and collect himself. Dream was smelting iron when he heard a recognizable voice.

“Oh Dream,” and then his character was suddenly taking damage.

Pure panic spurred through the other and he felt himself drop and he dropped fast. He didn’t have the mental capacity at the time to even fight back. Dream’s thoughts were running wild as he saw the death screen pop up. He heard the cheers of the hunters through his headset as he stayed silent. His mindset had slipped to around that of a three year old’s and he was struggling to figure out what had happened. He listened to them talk and stifled a small sniffle. He quietly reached for his phone and stared at the keyboard. He clicked on Sapnap’s contact and stared at the letters and words on the screen. The letters swam through his head as he stared blankly at the phone. The little switched over to emojis and punched in the baby emoji and the Saturn emoji. He desperately hoped that the other would understand what he was trying to say.

He waited a minute as the hunters continued to cheer and he respawned back in the main world. Sapnap’s breath caught in his throat as he read the other’s message. How long had the other been regressed? He was about to type a response when he remembered they were all still in the call together.

“Hey Dreamie? Are you verbal right now?” Sapnap’s voice broke through the call.

The call went silent at the question. “Yes,” A slightly higher pitched voice responded.

“Okay, that’s great baby. How old are you?”

Dream took a moment to respond, “Small.”

“How long have you been small?” It was George that asked the question that time.

“I no know. Almost drop this morning. Slipped at end.”

Sapnap was thankful they hadn’t actually ended up streaming this manhunt like they’d talked about. Everyone in the call knew about Dream regressing. Sapnap had watched over him many times and sometimes George would help out. Bad would occasionally babysit when neither of the other two were available or if Dream asked him to. Ant knew about it vaguely from when he had joined in a team speak call when Dream was regressed. Thankfully they had not added another hunter this time. For the most part Dream tended to be too insecure to ask for someone to watch him and he’d just be on his own. He would color pictures for his stuffies and call it a day.

“Okay, do you want someone to watch you or do you want to be alone?” Bad asked softly.

“Pease don’t leave ‘lone.”

“Okay, we won’t kiddo. What do you want to do?”

“Can we play Minecraf?”

“We just were?” Ant was perplexed by the question.

“No, we play together, no hunting.”

Sapnap hummed in acknowledgement. He pondered if the other actually wanted to or felt like he had to for them to stick around. The boys had a world they’d play on when Dream was regressed. It was not used that often since the other tended to regress to a young enough age that he wasn’t interested in it. They logged onto their shared world and Dream happily followed Sapnap as he toured the others around their world. Mostly they would play on it if George and Sapnap were both watching him since it was something that the little felt could bring them all together even being hours apart. 

Dream followed behind quietly and stopped in front of their flower garden. He and Sapnap had worked on it for hours in survival and it was always one of his favorite places to be. He watched Sapnap and the other three continue on as he stayed standing in front of the blue cornflowers. He stood there and thought. His shoulders shook lightly as he wrapped his arms around himself. All he could think about was being held. A hug. A handshake. Someone holding him. He wanted to sob. He wished Sapnap was around. He wished Sapnap wasn’t in Texas or George was not in England. He missed his friends. He desperately wished they were there. Dream sniffled and quickly wiped his eyes. When had he started crying?

He removed his headphones and walked away from his computer. He looked for the panda Sapnap had sent him in the mail when he first found out Dream regressed. Dream had fittingly named him Pandas after his friend's nickname. He held him close as he returned to his computer.

“-eam? Dream?” Dream heard George’s voice as he put his headphones back on.

“Hihi.”

“Is everything okay, Dreamie?”

“Mhm, jus’ miss you guys.”

“We’re right here,” Sapnap said after a moment.

“I know I jus’ wan’ you guys here.”

“We are here,” George reiterated.

“No no no, I mith you, wan you wit me.”

“We’ll see each other in person in a few weeks bubba.” Bad spoke up.

“Pwomise?”

“Of course kiddo, we have a meetup planned and big you already has all the details planned so you don’t need to worry.”

Dream couldn’t stop the smile that slid on his face as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. He used the sleeves of his sweatshirt to wipe away tear tracks as he sniffled. The black and white bear in his arms was squeezed tightly as his friends spoke to him. He was thankful for his older self. Happy to know that his friends weren’t to far out of reach.

“Do you still want to play Minecraft?” Dream was brought out of his thoughts by Sapnap’s voice.

“No tank you. Wanna color if dats okay.”

The youngest of the group smiled softly. He could tell by the slightly higher tone of Dream’s voice that the little had slipped further and lower into his headspace.

“Of course that’s okay. Why don’t you go get your coloring books, baby?” Sap heard headphones be placed down and a chair pushed back from Dream’s side of the call.

“So, what do we do?” Ant spoke up for the first time in a little while.

“At least one of us should stay on call with him. If you’re busy it’s okay, we can handle it.”

“I’m not busy. I’m just unsure of what I’m doing.”

“We’ll help you out! If those muffinheads can watch over him, I promise you’ll be able to handle him. He’s a sweet little and really doesn’t need much. Rather independent.”

“I think I’m ready to learn then.”

“He’ll love you Ant. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I quickly wrote up last night! I saw everyone’s requests and they’re amazing! I’ll get to work on them as soon as I can :D


	3. Regressing during stream - Little Karl, Cg! Sapnap and Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl starts regressing during a stream while he’s playing with Quackity and Sapnap reaches out to help.
> 
> Cw: kink is mentioned for a brief moment of misunderstanding but it is quickly cleared up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined🍦/💫 anon and youmakemeunpocoloco’s prompts for this one! I hope that’s okay 💕

Karl was chilling on his livestream with Quackity. Both were running around the Dream SMP without a real goal in mind. They mentioned that they would work on El Rapids but had yet to do any meaningful upgrades to their land. Karl was giggling at some comment Quackity made.

A TS dono broke through his laughter, “Karl do you know if Quackity is okay?”

Karl’s stomach dropped. What could be wrong with Big Q. They were laughing and hanging out. His anxiety spiked and he felt his headspace creep closer to him. Now was not the time to regress which only caused his anxiety to get worse. He hesitated before finally speaking up.

“Big Q? You okay dude?”

“Yeah! Of course! Nothing ever wrong in El Rapids,” Quackity responded with ease.

“My chats askin about you.” Karl’s words came out mildly slurred and he avidly worked to try and fix it.

Sapnap had had the stream playing in the background and had heard the conversation between Quackity and Karl. More importantly, he heard the way Karl was talking. He had been around Karl enough to know the other’s signs of regression. Slurred speech and rubbing his eyes was a decent indicator and he was observing both. He quickly texted Karl to check on him and see if he needed an out to end his stream. When he got the response of ‘help goin small’ he immediately called the other and told him to mute his microphone as soon as the streamer picked up. Karl did as he was told and Sapnap gently spoke to him for a few minutes. Told him to end his stream and he’d explain to Quackity. Sapnap drafted a text for Karl to send to Quackity and sent it to Karl to pass on.

**Karl**

Hey Big Q! A family issue came up and I have to go. Do you want to stream so I can host you or are you done for the night?

**Big Q**

I think I’m done for the night. Everything okay man?

**Karl**

Everytin good ❤️

Quackity saw Karl’s stream had ended and got the notification from Twitter.

**Karljacobs_ Tweeted:**

Hey guys! Sorry some family stuff came up! I love you all and I’ll try to stream again soon!

Karl was humming softly as he started to FaceTime Sapnap. The other was his caregiver when he regressed and he missed the younger.

“Sappy!!” Karl shouted as soon as his best friend picked up.

“Hey kiddo, how old are you feeling right now?”

Karl held up three fingers before he ran off to get his favorite blanket and his favorite stuffie, a goose affectionately named Honk. He snagged Honk from his closet as he carried his phone, and thus Sapnap, with him. Sap watched him hunt for his blanket on the bed as he drafted what he would send to Quackity. He smiled at the little before sending the text..

  
  
  


**Samsung Fridge**

Karl started age regressing on stream today which is why he had to get off. Nobody is hurt or anything, just wanted to let you know.

**Flatty Patty**

Age regressing? Is that like the kink thing?

**Samsung Fridge**

No that’s sexual ageplay. Age regression is a coping mechanism where someone’s mind reverts back to that of a child. He is mentally around 3 at the moment and there’s nothing sexual about it.

**Flatty Patty**

So he’s like a baby right now?

**Samsung Refrigerator**

yeah

**Flatty Patty**

Could I talk to him

**Samsung Refrigerator**

Let me see

  
  
  


Sapnap got Karl’s attention from his failing hunt for his blanket to see if Quackity could join their FaceTime. Karl nodded and Sapnap promised he’d be there the whole time. Not that he didn’t trust the other, he was just protective over the little.

  
  
  


**Samsung Refrigerator**

He said it’s fine. I’ll start the call in our gc.

  
  
  


**_Incoming FaceTime from Samsung Refrigerator and Karl_ **

  
  
  


Quackity picked up as soon as the notification appeared.

“Big Q! We’re lookin for my blankie! Do you wanna help?”

“I guess I can?”

“You don have ta. Sappy can jus help,” Karl responded quietly.

“What does it look like?”

“It purpie an have blue an pink on it!”

“I’ll keep an eye out.”

Sapnap was pretty sure the blanket was on Karl’s bed but the little insisted he had already checked there. He rolled his eyes fondly at Karl’s dramatization of his search. Quackity watched Karl in a state of confusion. This was his best friend who he normally made weird jokes with. Now the man was in a mind state of a child and searching for a blanket whilst holding a stuffed goose. He could not deny that Karl was adorable however. He held the goose protectively and laughed freely at whatever Sapnap would say. The glee that radiated off of him through the phone made Quackity smile. He just seemed so genuinely happy. He and Karl had talked many times late at night and he knew the boy wasn’t doing as well as he liked to appear. Here, he didn’t seem like he was faking. His eyes held joy and his smile didn’t fade. The idea seemed a little odd to him but if it was able to make Karl this happy then there was no way Quackity would take that away from him. He definitely wasn’t going to let anyone else hurt him either.

Karl finally found the blanket, exactly where Sapnap had predicted it would be. The little smiled sheepishly at his phone to where his cg and friend were watching him.

“Founds it.”

“Where was it?” Quackity asked after being pulled from his thoughts.

“On my bed.” Sapnap chucked in response to Karl’s confession. “I have somethin to show ta you guys though!”

Karl quickly scrambled for one of his coloring books. “I colored dis one for Sappy las night! I chose orange an red cause dey remin me of him!” He quickly flipped the pages to another coloring picture, “An I colored dis one for Quacky las night!”

Quackity’s heart melted at the thought of Karl coloring a picture specifically for him. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.


	4. Tyrant | Little!Dream & Karl, Cg!Eret, Fundy, Quackity, George, Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the one stream where Mexican L’manberg stole the throne and remained themselves to the Rapids. Dream drops during filming for that portion and ends up alone in the castle.
> 
> Hurt/comfort

“You’re a tyrant Dream.”

Dream desperately wishes he never would have joined the vc.

“You don’t care about anyone other then yourself. You change the rules at will. You are the exact definition of a tyrant.” Quackity spoke pushing the man back.

Dream stared at the way George and Sapnap were glaring at him. He knew it was an act. This was acting. It’s always just acting. But he didn’t want to be mean. He didn’t want to be viewed as a tyrant. He always tried to make it seem like he was doing what was best. He wasn’t a tyrant. He was Sapnap and George’s best friend. He was George’s little. He was Sapnap’s little or his little brother when the younger was regressed. He wasn’t mean. He always worked hard to be good so why was everyone being mean to him. Tears pricked his eyes behind his mask, and he had to stop himself from attempting to run to his caregivers. He looked at Karl. The other looked angry and Dream knew it was directed at him. Karl was his regression friend. They had play dates together frequently when Quackity and George could work out the time. Why was everyone being mean, he had been good?!

Quackity was still yelling at him and he didn’t know what to do. “Are you even listening, Dream? How can you benefit the people if you can’t even pay attention to what they’re saying? Your actions and your words tell different stories.”

Dream’s head swam as the other boy spoke at him. Everyone was looking at him, was he supposed to respond? His eyes landed on Eret who was looking at him expectantly.

“I-I” Dream stammered trying to use any sort of big thoughts that he had left.

He couldn’t think of anything outside of how small he felt. How everyone was angry and mean and he couldn’t figure out why. He hadn’t broken any of caregivers rules, hadn’t accidentally hurt Karl, and he didn’t think he had even broken any of Quackity’s rules for Karl. He pulled on the sleeves to his sweatshirt and fiddled with the cuff of it. He tried to push past Quackity to get to George. George would know what to say. George would know what to do. George was mama. Mama always told him everything would be okay. Mama always knew what to say. Quackity pushed him back as he tried to pass him.

“You’re not getting near my family, Dream. You’ve caused enough pain to Mexican L’manberg today.”

“I-I don’ know. Please,” Dream spoke softly trying to push back to get over to George, Sapnap, and Karl.

He watched the way that the multicolored hoodie clad boy was pushed behind Sapnap. A sly smirk made its way over George’s face as he spoke up, “Should have never removed me from the throne, Dream. You could have prevented all of this. Now you’re just a tyrant without a family, so why don’t you run along to your precious stone walls. You belong in your lonely little castle.” The words were spat out with spite dripping from the syllables.

Sapnap made a note to compliment the other’s improvisation. They weren’t originally supposed to speak during this part, it was just supposed to be Quackity, Dream, and occasionally Eret. However, Dream hadn’t been extremely responsive. Dream took a step back, this was wrong. Mama was really mad. He had messed up worse than he thought. Why was Mama mad? He racked his brain for any useful information but nothing came up.

“Tell Eret sorry.” Dream spoke up, they may be mad at him but Eret didn’t do anything wrong he didn’t think. “Replace the blocks you took and replace the throne.” His brain was on the edge of little space and he barely managed to pull himself enough to give those instructions.

“And you’ll verify us as a separate entity?” Quackity questioned.

“Always did,” Dream responded.

He looked over at George and Sapnap. The two seemed to be quietly celebrating with Karl. However when they looked back at him they were still angry and shielding Karl. He didn’t do anything to Karl, why were they angry?

“Excuse me?” Puffy looked at him and he vaguely remembered something happened to her stuff. 

“Give her stuffs back too.” Dream stated before turning on his heel and leaving the holy lands.

He walked the small distance to the prime path before sprinting to the castle. George had told him too, sure he had been angry and mean but he had told him to go to the castle. Dream knew he was already angry and he really didn’t want to get in more trouble. He sat on the second floor of the castle by the window.  _ Click _ , he removed his mask and set it to the side. Balled up fists rubbed at teary eyes. The green clad man felt  _ tiny _ . He missed Mama and Sippy. Even when he messed up they always came to check on him. No one came by though. He felt like he had sat there for hours before he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

“Dream? Are you alright?” Dream made eye contact with a fox like man and shook his head.

“Okay, how about I go get Eret?”

Dream shook his head frantically, “No bother no bother.”

Fundy held his hands up in surrender, “Okay, I won’t get Eret. Do you want to tell me why you’re sitting in his castle crying then?”

“I mess up.”

“You messed up? How?”

“I no no. Mama and Sippy mad an I no no what I did.”

It finally clicked to Fundy what he was seeing, Dream was regressed and upset. “Oh sweetheart, do you want a hug?” 

Dream frantically nodded his head as Fundy opened his arms to the little. He cooed at him softly as he soothed him. Cradling him protectively from the world as he cried. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Eret ‘Code Lilac’ whilst Dream was distracted.

“Hello?”

“Over here,” Eret walked over to where Fundy and Dream were sitting on the ground together. 

Dream buried his head in Fundy’s chest at the sound of a new person. Fundy was warm and Dream was cold and he didn’t really want to unburrow himself.

“Hey honey, do you want to move somewhere more comfy? Then you can tell me what happened if you want.” Dream felt Fundy lightly push him away so he could talk to Eret.

The king removed his red, satin cape and draped it over the little’s form. Dream curled into the comfort of the cape. He caccooned himself in the cape and followed the two to Eret’s bedroom. Eret had fairy lights that twinkled softly when they entered his room. Dream was only sniffling by the point the three sat down. Dream sat in between the two as he leaned against Fundy.

“What happened to make you so upset, little one?”

“Mama and Sippy are mad and I dunno why.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Dey both were mean and glared and Quacky call me tyr-tyre-tyra,”

“Tyrant?”

“Dat word. And Mama yell at me an dey guarded Karl like I’d hurt him bu I never hurt Kal because we fwiends and I wub Karl an I’d never do anytin to hurts him. Mama told me to go to da castle because it where I belong and so I went here and den he never came to sees me.” 

Eret’s eyebrows shot up, Dream had regressed whilst filming and no one noticed. “They’re not mad honey, they were acting for a recording.”

“Pwomise?”

“Pinky promise,” Eret interlocked pinkies with the little. “How about we take you to George and Sapnap hm? I’m sure they miss you.”

Dream fiddled with the edge of the cape, “If dey end up mads can I come back with you?”

“Of course. If Eret can’t watch you I will.” Fundy piped up.

Eret grabbed his stuff to leave and looked back at Dream. The little toddled over to the door hand in hand with Fundy. As soon as they got outside Dream whined softly as he wrapped himself further in Eret’s cape. He stumbled a bit as he walked, his headspace slipping smaller as he felt more comfortable with Eret and Fundy. Eret noticed that their trek had gotten slightly slower as they continued and watched as the little’s steps faltered more and more.

“Do you want to be carried, Dream?” Eret paused their walk and asked the little.

“Yes, pease Ewet!”

Eret lifted the little into his arms and situated him so he was comfortable on his hip as he walked. Dream snuggled into the cape and burrowed into Eret himself. Fundy used a compass to locate Sapnap and George and realized they were in Sapnap’s base. As they headed towards it Dream faded in and out of consciousness. It was later in the evening and he had tired himself out crying so it made sense. The caregiver in Eret beamed with pride at making the little so comfortable. As the three arrived at Sapnap’s base, Fundy knocked on the door. Sapnap opened the door confused at Fundy being on his doorstep. They hadn’t exactly gotten along in the past, especially during the pet wars.

“Fundy? What’re you doing here?”

“Eret and I have somebody we think you should talk to.” Eret walked forward with the half awake little.

“May we come in?”

“Yeah.” Sapnap said as he stepped to the side to allow the others entrance.

The two walked in as Eret gently woke up the sleepy little. He set Dream down on Sapnap’s couch and watched him burrow into his royal robe. Dream eyes blinked blearily as he tried to focus. He curled further into the cape as he looked at his surroundings. His eyes landed on Eret and he whined. An arm emerged from the cocoon and Dream made a grabby hand towards the tall male. Eret cooed at him softly before telling him to wait a moment.

“I think you should get George.” Fundy said to Sapnap.

Sapnap retrieved George along with Quackity and Karl, who had been with them. Now they were all awkwardly standing in Sapnap’s living room. 

“Dream thinks you’re angry with him.” Eret said bluntly.

“I mean, he went off script and blew up parts of El Rapids. We aren’t exactly thrilled with him.” Quackity said to start it off.

“He’s regressed. We found him crying in the castle.”

“Why didn’t he come find us? He should know to always contact us if he needs us.” George spoke up next.

“He kept saying Mama and Sippy were mad. I believe he regressed during filming and when you said to go to the castle he did and was waiting there.”

“We’ve all been watching Karl. We didn’t think he’d regressed and he left in such a hurry we assumed he was busy.” Quackity defended them with a huff.

“How was I supposed to know an improved line would make him go to the castle? We were filming and we do stuff like that all the time.” George looked irritated at the entire situation.

“Mama mad?”

“Wait a moment please. The adults are talking.” George snapped slightly to Dream.

Sapnap quietly slid beside where Dream was sitting and whispered reassurances to him. He told him that Mama wasn’t mad, just stressed and that they both loved him very much. Dream leaned into Sapnap and shyly smiled at him. Dream loved Sapnap. George was Mama but Sapnap was Sippy. It had started as a mess up of Sappy whilst Dream was in his headspace and it never stopped from there. Dream wanted Sippy to hold him and wondered if Eret would read to him or maybe Fundy could help him get ready for bed.

“Eret, I appreciate the concern but this isn’t any of your business.” George stated.

“I believe it is. Him being  _ alone _ in the castle made it my business.”

Dream hated the arguing. They were upset and he knew it wasn’t at him this time or at least thought it wasn’t at him. He felt tired. He just wanted them to get along for a little bit. Even though his mama still seemed mad at him, Sippy wasn’t mad. Sippy was telling him Mama wasn’t mad but Mama had snapped at him. That with Mama being mean earlier meant he was mad. Dream couldn’t stop the tears before they were falling again. He’d always been a bit of a tearful little when tired but he was so distressed with everything. He held in sobs and resigned to shuttering intakes of breath. Sapnap had an arm protectively curled around him as he tried to quietly soothe him. He hoisted Dream into his lap and rocked him gently hoping it’d be enough to calm him down.

“Guys, shut up. Seriously.” Sapnap finally silenced the group.

“For once I have to agree with  _ him _ . You guys can continue this conversation but preferably later or somewhere else.” Fundy spoke next.

The group watched quietly as Dream shook in Sapnap’s hold. His fingers gripped harshly to the front of his shirt. All of the emotions he was feeling filtered out in the only way his regressed brain knew how to. Sobs wracked through his body, being quiet wasn’t an option as he cried. Fingers gently ran through light brown hair but Dream wasn’t sure whose they were. He focused on the sound of Sapnap humming softly and the feeling of being rocked.

“Shhh shhh baby. You’re okay.” George spoke softly, any irritation gone from his voice.

Dream hiccuped softly and buried his head further into Sapnap’s chest. He had calmed down finally before anyone else really moved.

“I think Fundy and I will head out. We can discuss everything later on.”

Dream pushed himself off of Sapnap onto shaky legs, “No! Wait!” Eret was engulfed in a hug by Dream. “Wead fiwst?”

Eret looked over the little’s head and made eye contact with George and Quackity. The two looked at each other and nodded.

“Yeah kiddo, I think Fundy and I can read to you before we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone for a little bit! I have a couple of drafts but my brain wouldn’t let this idea go so before I could continue on anything else I had to write this!


	5. Christmas - Little!Sapnap & Dream, Big/Cg!Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream regress on Christmas morning.
> 
> Sapnap little age: 5-7  
> Dream little age: 2-4

It was Christmas morning. A lovely morning of the year and an absolutely ecstatic morning for a certain Sapnap. Previously he had been minorly excited about the holiday. Dream had come in on the 20th and the two were celebrating together. The typical holiday season was stressful but he had the day off from most things and he would call his friends later that evening. What he hadn’t accounted for was Dream convincing him to put out cookies and milk for Santa on Christmas Eve. He hadn’t thought that Dream would be preparing reindeer mix and leaving out carrots “so his reindeer can keep up their energy!” They were older now, this wasn’t something that people their age would partake in without kids. So why did it feel so nice to do it?

Sapnap had woken up hazy. A feeling he had fallen asleep to the night before. He was cuddled up to Dream. Turns out his estimation of him being the big spoon was correct, Dream liked to be held. Dream whined when Sapnap went to move away.

“C’mon sleepyhead. It’s time to get up. You’ll miss Santa if you don’t.” Sapnap had said the last part teasingly, not expecting Dream to shoot up at the mention.

“Sana!! Sana came!!” Dream’s pure excitement shone through his words.

Sapnap couldn’t help slipping further into the haze at hearing little speech, “Yeah, Sana came. Wanna go check it out?”

Dream was up out of bed and wrapped up in a spare blanket that smelled softly of Sapnap. He was scanning the room and grabbed two stuffies. A panda and a lion. He held the panda to his chest tightly and handed the lion to Sapnap. Both appeared to be dropping rather suddenly, sliding down in age rather quickly. Sapnap and Dream walked into the living room where the Christmas tree stood decorated with presents below it. They opened their presents. Some were obviously geared to them when they were big, some things to help out with streams or new equipment. However there were a few things that definitely were geared towards regression. Some new stuffies, and a few pacis. Dream got a new blanket, a gift from Sapnap, and Sap received a special panda decorated pacifier. Both were giggling by the end of it and pretty far into their respective headspaces. Both boys were hungry and they wanted hot chocolate but they weren’t allowed to cook when little or at least without supervision.

“Are you hungy Pana?” Dream’a voice was muffled by one of his new pacifiers he’d received for Christmas.

Sapnap nodded in response. “We tant cook tho. No allow.”

“Call Bah?” Dream grabbed his forgotten phone from the floor.

He managed to punch in the passcode and find Bad’s contact. He started the FaceTime with a giggle as he and Sapnap cuddled together.

“Hello? Is everything okay?” Bad’s voice immediately came through. The boys typically wouldn’t call him without warning or without it being through discord.

“Hi Bad!” “Hi Bah!”

Bad’s shoulders relaxed, they were regressed, “Hey kiddos! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Chismas Bad! Santa came today and Dream and I got lots of stuffs!”

“I’m glad! Is everything okay though kiddos?”

“Um, we’re hungry but no allow cook wit out someone here.” Sapnap stated out.

Bad understood immediately, neither of them had intended to regress and so they weren’t prepared. From his view it seemed like Sapnap was currently older than Dream but that didn’t necessarily mean much when it came to cooking. Sapnap and Dream were cuddled together on the couch and Bad could see the strewn wrapping paper and items on the floor. Bad hated the fact that everything was closed. He was happy everyone was off for the holidays but it made this situation complex. The boys shouldn’t cook due to their mental age but there was no way to get them food since Bad was a few states away.

“Alright baby, can you check and see what’s in Dream’s pantry for me please?”

Sapnap nodded and he and Dream wandered over to the pantry together. The two showed Bad what there was which to be honest was mostly snacks or food that would need preparation. Bad was able to find some snacks that were close enough to an actual meal that didn’t need to be cooked. He directed Sapnap towards the items and the boys followed the directions.

“Bah, can we has hot cocoa?”

“If you’re careful, you can make hot chocolate.”

Both littles cheered at the allowance and together they worked to get food and hot chocolate together. Bad stayed on the phone with them while they prepared. Bad smiled at the interactions between the two as they moved their food to the coffee table by the couch. The two were huddled together on the couch under Dream’s blanket and had started the grinch movie playing.

“Are you both settled?” Bad asked and received nods from both littles.

“Alright kiddos, I have to call Skeppy and check on him but I love you both.”

“Wub you Bah.” “Luv you Bad.”

“I’ll see you both on call later.” And with that Bad ended the call.

Dream and Sapnap stayed huddled up while the Grinch played on the television. Both boys had finished their food and their hot chocolate was empty. Dream was half dozing on Sapnap around 35 minutes in.

“Merry Chismas Sappy.”

“Mewwy Chrismas Dweam.”

By the end of the movie the two were napping on each other as the lights on the tree twinkled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t quite make it out for Christmas but I thought of it after New Years and wanted to write it!


	6. Items - Little!Quackity, Cg!Karl and Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George keeps taking Quackity’s stuff. Quackity realizes he’s regressing and Karl and Sapnap babysit him.

“George come on man, just give my back my stuff.”

“I’m popping off, I’m popping off!” George was laughing as he ran off with Quackity’s things.

“George seriously. The bit is done, can I have my stuff back now?”

Quackity couldn’t help but be irritated as George continued to laugh and run. George, Sapnap, and Karl had all been running a bit before Quackity ended his stream. The other three would kill him and essentially play hot potato with his stuff and he had to figure out who had what. But the bit was done and so was the stream. George had all of his stuff and he just wanted it back. He groaned in frustration when he was killed  _ again _ . Quackity checked the clock and let out a frustrated sigh at the time. It was late and he was really hoping to be offline by now. It was a Friday and he had scheduled a bit of time at the end of the night to be away from the internet and just relax. This is not what he’d call doing either of those things.

Sapnap and Karl weren’t helping him get his stuff back. They were laughing or otherwise occupied doing their own thing. Quackity rubbed at his eyes, he was tired, irritated, and done. All he wanted was to be offline and maybe take a nap with his stuffies.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no. _

That was an issue. He needed to get offline and fast. He knew that he regressed, that fact wasn’t new. What was bad was that he was beginning to slip in a call with his friends. Most of which didn’t know about his  _ little _ secret.

“George, c’mon. Seriously man, I gotta go.”

“Awww, is the baby gonna cry?” George giggled afterwards and it was clear to both Karl and Sapnap that he didn’t mean anything by it.

The fond teasing didn’t translate quite as well to Quackity’s slipping mind. His stuff was unimportant because yeah, he kind of did feel like crying a little bit right now. He let out a groan of frustration as he left the game and the call. He quickly left his computer to change into comfier clothes and prepare stuff for fully slipping. By the time he had cartoons set up, comfy duck pajamas on, snacks, and a sippy cup full of milk his phone was being blown up.

  
  


**4 New Messages and 6 Missed Calls**

**Samsung Refrigerator:** Are you okay?

**Gogy:** I’m sorry about taking your stuff. I didn’t realize you were actually upset. I’ll give it back next time you log on :]

**Karl 🥰:** U okay?

**Samsung Refrigerator:** Text me when you can

  
  


**Quackity:** I good

Talk later

  
  


Sapnap immediately picked up on the text language. That wasn’t how Quackity typed. Tubbo? Sometimes. But not Big Q.

**Samsung Refrigerator:** You sure you’re good dude? You can come to me about anything.

**Quackity:** You’ll make funs of me :(

**Samsung Refrigerator:** Dude if somethings bothering you I’m here to listen. I won’t make fun of you for what you’re feeling.

**Quackity:** My brain does this thing where it goes back in age and so my actions do too.

Essentially am baby.

**Samsung Refrigerator:** Like age regression?

**Quackity:** Howd you know?

**Samsung Refrigerator:** Karl and I watch over each other sometimes

Do you have a cg?

**Quackity:** Nos

**Samsung Refrigerator:** I could babysit you if you’d like

I’m sure Karl would help too if he’s not busy

**Quackity:** Is dis a trick?

**Samsung Refrigerator:** No

No tricks

**Quackity:** Pomise?

**Samsung Refrigerator:** I promise

You want to hop on a call?

Karl said he’d join if you’d like

**Quackity:** Yes

The familiar sound of a discord call rang from his phone. Sapnap and Karl were calling. Quackity picked up and was met with the two men’s faces. Video calls from the boys were always fun. He waved happily at the two as he sat on his bed surrounded by his various little items.

“Big Q!” Karl shouted as soon as he joined.

“Not big Q.” Quackity responded with a giggle as Karl tilted his head in confusion.

“Little Q?” Sapnap spoke up next.

“Mhms!”

“Oh!” Karl had caught on, remembering why they were calling in the first place. “How old are you bud?”

“Five!”

“So a big Little Q?” Quackity giggled at Karl.

“Yeahs!”

“Well kiddo, what do you want to do?” Quackity could hear Sapnap’s smile without having to look.

“I wanna color! An watch Ninjago an play an-an um play somethin!”

Karl laughed quietly, “Alright, why don’t we start with coloring then? And you can put on Ninjago while you do it!”

“Are you guys leaving?”

“No! No! We’ll still be here!” Sapnap was quick to reassure the little.

“Otay!” Both caregivers heard the sound of Ninjago’s theme song playing in the background and saw Quackity getting crayons and a coloring book.

They sat in the quiet for a little bit. Karl and Sapnap occasionally answering questions and Quackity babbling about various things every once in a while being the only thing breaking the silence. Quackity happily showed the two his coloring after it was finished.

“Great job buddy! What are you wanting to do now?”

“Ums I wanna-“ Quackity was cut off but a yawn, “I wanna play!”

“Was that a yawn I heard? Are you sure you’re not sleepy?” Sapnap spoke softly.

“I no,” another yawn, “I no sleepy.”

“Hm? Are you sure you’re not fibbing to us? Someone sounds a little tired.” Karl tried that time.

Quackity rubbed at his eyes, “I maybes a lil sleepy.”

“Why don’t you take a nap then, baby? That way you’re all rested up to play in the morning!” Sapnap’s tone was excited yet quiet, Karl recognized it as a way of soothing yet enticing, it was something he frequently used on Karl when trying to get him to sleep.

“Otays.”

“Can you go brush your teeth for me sweetheart? So your teeth are all nice and clean so you can nap?” Karl asked and smiled when Quackity nodded.

Quackity came back shortly, he rubbed at his eyes tiredly and later down in his bed.

“Nini Sappy. Nini Karl.”

“Goodnight little Q,” “Goodnight sweetheart.”


	7. Little President - Little!Schlatt Cg!Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt is in his office after Tubbo and Quackity both join pogtopia. He’s upset and hurt and slipping.
> 
> Cw: hurt/comfort, self-deprecation, food, impure regression, hook-up mention (it’s a joke and misunderstanding, said phrase once)

Schlatt rubbed at his eyes tiredly. The papers in front of him all mixing together. He was hunched over his desk for what felt like the third day straight. It honestly might have been. With both Tubbo gone and now Quackity he had a lot more work on his plate then he did previously. Not to mention that he didn’t have anyone checking in on him like he used too. Quackity used to stop in his office every once in a while to either check up on him or let him know he was done for the day. Tubbo would bring him small snacks or little trinkets he thought Schlatt might like. Small gestures that Schlatt now realized he took for granted. Here he was now, overworked and overloaded and he didn’t even know what day it was. He honestly didn’t even know if it was morning or night, he just knew that there was more paperwork to get done.

Quackity had left maybe three weeks ago. He wasn’t quite sure of the time but he recognized that he missed the other. He would never admit it, at least not outloud, but he missed his dumb jokes and the comfort he brought with him. Schlatt hadn’t regressed since before Tubbo left. After Tubbo left he kept putting it off, saying there wasn’t enough time or he had too much work. Then Quackity left and he felt like he was drowning in the responsibilities he was now in charge of. Of course he had his other officers but they didn’t mesh the same as he had with Tubbo and Big Q. Schlatt was tired and stressed and could feel the allure of little space. He hadn’t regressed without a caregiver in a long while. Before and during his presidency, up until recently, Quackity functioned as his caregiver when they were in private. If Schlatt started slipping in public they’d call it an early day and take him home.

Schlatt stared at the papers that had sat untouched for the past five minutes. He noticed small wet spots dotting them and only then realized that he had been crying. He quickly wiped at his eyes and tried to stop the tears. That was no way for the president to behave. Crying in his office at an unknown hour was unbeffiting and inappropriate. Especially crying over traitors and enemies of the country. He was Jschlatt, a man many feared and one of the most powerful people in the land. Why would he stoop so low as to cry over some former friends. Just a little spilt milk in the grand scheme of things if he really thought about it. But of course it didn’t matter what he logically thought about the situation. His body ached for some sort of stress relief and currently crying seemed to be the way he was going about it. Schlatt had deemed himself a voluntary regressor years ago. He did it as a stress reliever but he could feel the haze of regression approaching as he cried. He didn’t want to regress. He needed to be an adult to work, to run a country. He didn’t have time for regressing. He didn’t have time to be crying and especially not crying over Tubbo and Quackity. He didn’t want to cry over how he hadn’t seen really anyone in days, and hadn’t seen his  _ former _ cg in weeks. He didn’t have time for any of that.

His brain was functioning on autopilot and by the time he realized what had happened it was too late to stop it. His communicator was on his desk and the text had been sent.

**Jschlatt:**

U up?

_ Quackity is offline _

The portion of his brain that was still big reeled. He did not need Quackity. He should not have sent him a text. He wasn’t regressing and he didn’t need to show weakness to the enemy. What if Quackity just used him when he was little? Pried out the information whilst he wasn’t big enough to know better then to tell him. His little brain fought his big side on that. Quackity was-  _ had been _ \- his caregiver and had never done anything like that previously. He wouldn’t change that now just because they were on different sides. The radio static from his communicator left a small pit of dread in his stomach. He knew he and Quackity had had their falling out but he had a bad feeling that even if Quackity responded he wouldn’t come back. Who would come back, he had thrown him out?

_ Quackity is online _

**Quackity:**

That’s the first thing you say to me in weeks?

“U up?”

Are you looking for a hook up?

Schlatt’s brain was once again thrown for a loop. He didn’t want that. Quackity didn’t get it. But how was he supposed to explain? “Hey sorry I threw you out of the country and ghosted you, wanna come watch me when I’m 4?” He didn’t deserve Quackity and he knew that.

**Jschlatt:**

Nos. It dumb nvm

**Quackity:**

Schlatt its 2am

you woke me up for this

you’re going to tell me what’s going on

**Jschlatt** :

It dumbs

An it lates

You need go sleep

**Quackity:**

Are you little right now?

**Jschlatt:**

Nos

Go back sleeps

**Quackity:**

Kiddo

I’m upset with big you

I’m not upset with you little lamb

**Jschlatt:**

But I bad

And means

**Quackity:**

Are you at home bud?

**Jschlatt:**

Nos

**Quackity:**

Where are u?

**Jschlatt:**

Office

**Quackity:**

Stay put

_ Quackity is offline _

The little’s eyes stung. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He knew it. He knew Quackity was upset. Quackity had gone offline because he was angry and now it was apparently 2am and he still didn’t know what day it was. All he knew was that he was tired, small, and he hurt. He could see the papers with words that didn’t make sense below him on the desk. His back ached and he could only assume it was from hunching over. His eyes stung from crying and strain. He felt cramped but also like he couldn’t stand or do anything about it. His body felt tight and stiff and he desperately thought about the moments when Quackity would wrap him up in warm blankets and sing softly to him. It only made the tears run faster as he thought about how Quackity would have wrapped his arms around him and rocked him. How he used to hold him when he cried. Schlatt didn’t know how long he sat at his desk reminiscing and crying. He heard a loud knock at the door and desperately tried to rub the tears from his eyes. It may be late but he was still the president. Presidents are presidents even when regressed.

Quackity pushed the door to the office open. He was shocked at the sight. Papers were strewn around the office and there sat Schlatt in the middle at his desk. Hair messed up, face red, and eyes glossy. Even looking upset he could still make out the heavy bags below his eyes and how his suit didn’t seem to fit exactly as it should. Quackity could tell that he had been crying and could see the tremor in his hands as he wiped at his eyes.

“Q? You here?”

“I’m here little lamb.”

“Tot you hate me?”

“No hate baby.”

Schlatt stood up, albeit a little wobbly, and moved slowly over to Quackity. Quackity wrapped him in his arms carefully when the little had made his way over to him. Schlatt hadn’t even meant to slip, much less drop, and especially not to how small he felt. He very rarely dropped below four or five. He tended to only regress down to around 6 or 8. If he hadn’t dropped in an extremely long time or he was extremely stressed occasionally he’d drop to toddler ages. Baby ages on the other hand had only ever happened a handful of times. Schlatt subconsciously figured he would have to add this one to the count. Quackity ran fingers through his hair before picking him up gently. Quackity tried not to wince at the fact that Schlatt had gotten lighter since he left. He quietly carried him out of his office and through Manberg. He didn’t mention the way he could feel Schlatt tremble in his arms or the moment he heard the little’s stomach growl. Quackity had known Schlatt didn’t take care of himself but he didn’t think it was this bad.

They arrived at Schlatt’s house after a small bit of traveling. Quackity set the boy down on the couch with a promise to return shortly and a quick kiss on his forehead. Quackity went into the kitchen and silently praised the person Schlatt paid to get his groceries whilst he was out. Quackity had been the little’s caregiver long enough to have a good idea about what age range he tended to be in. But this one was hard, he seemed bigger over text but he seemed so small right now. He went upstairs to fetch a few things from Schlatt’s little gear and returned to the couch afterwards.

He eased the little’s thumb out of his mouth and quietly asked how old he was. The response he received was a singular pointer finger raised and then it tucked back in and a small shrug.

“You’re just tiny aren’t you baby?”

Schlatt giggled slightly before he went to put his thumb back in his mouth. Quackity’s hand caught it before he could and a pacifier with a little ram decorating the front was presented. Schlatt immediately started sucking on the binky and Quackity ruffled his hair before walking away once more. The younger worked in relative quiet as he prepared a warm bottle of Angel’s milk. He took that and a small plate of fruit over with him to the couch where Schlatt currently sat. He knew the drink would probably be too warm at this point so he set it down and then looked at the little.

“Hey bud, do you want to go change into some pajamas? I’m sure that suit isn’t comfy.” Schlatt nodded and made grabby hands at the caregiver.

Quackity wrapped his arms around the little and took him into his room to change him into pajamas. A simple blue sweater and some plaid blue pajama pants was cozy enough. Quackity wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and handed him a little duck stuffie before picking him back up. Quackity carried Schlatt back to the couch before setting him down. He fed him a bit of the fruit which Schlatt ate without much of a fuss. After he finished his fruit Schlatt let out a whine and attempted to wiggle his way onto Quackity’s lap.

“Baba” Schlatt babbled softly and made grabby hands towards the table.

Quackity picked up the bottle with a soft smile and situated Schlatt on his lap in order to help him drink. Schlatt finished his bottle and it was obvious he was exhausted afterwards. He yawned tiredly and leaned into Quackity’s chest.

“Are you ready for bed, bud?” Schlatt nodded in response as he curled further into Quackity.

The caregiver picked him up and took him to his bed. He turned on his nightlight and the lullabies that were constantly left queued. He was about to head out when Schlatt spoke.

“Stay?”

Quackity smiled as he nodded and flicked off the lights in the room and crawled into the other side of Schlatt’s bed. Schlatt was wrapped in Big Q’s arms and he finally felt safe from everything. Even if they were at odds he knew Quackity had his back. Quackity knew that they had a lot to talk about but opted to do that the next time Schlatt was big. He knew there was a possibility Schlatt would be little for a while. He had things to discuss but that was for the other man when he was big. For now he was just going to look after the little and maybe get a bit of rest before the sun goes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should hopefully be a SBI oneshot soon! Every time I go to write it I keep slipping but it should be in the next couple of chapters ❤️


End file.
